


YKW

by DIiii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIiii/pseuds/DIiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>狮子日鹿</p>
    </blockquote>





	YKW

**Author's Note:**

> 狮子日鹿

1.

富饶宽广的草原边上住着一群温顺漂亮的花鹿，他们平时安分守己，乖乖地待在山地涧泉边慢悠悠地吃草。

而草原上的霸主则是一只名叫Steve的成年雄狮，毛皮不仅漂亮，体型更是强壮。作为食物链顶端的狮子心高气傲，危险至极。所幸他和那些活泼好动的花鹿们并没有多少交集，一是他觉得花鹿小，吃两只还不抵吃一只水牛，抓起来也费工夫，二是他们两个物种隔得太远了，何必浪费力气找罪受。

然而这和平的日子过了没多久，狮群突然发现，本来身为他们固定食物来源的水牛好像一日之间都迁徙走了，留下了被啃得七七八八的草地。这下便麻烦了，狮群里的成员开始推卸责任，说什么都因为某某狮子一味偏爱水牛，导致生态系统不平衡食物链断裂，这下可好，又得要开辟新食物链了。

Steve听不懂狮群里的唧唧歪歪，于是默默无言地走开了，但他转念一想，自己可是行动派，有闲聊的功夫干嘛不去找别的食物。所以他把目光放得更长远了些，盯紧辽远的山地中那些活蹦乱跳的花鹿。

反观山地里的花鹿们还不知危险正向他们逼近，不是舔水喝就是懒洋洋地卧在草地上，还有好几只母鹿正围着一只成年公鹿，殷勤地给他递好吃的野山楂和嫩枝叶。

那只雄性花鹿就是Bucky，一表鹿才的他总能收到诸多雌性的爱慕以及雄性的敌意。但此时此刻，他只是无力地卧在地上，眼神幽怨地瞪着眼前的花鹿们，并不是他生病了或是不高兴，只是单纯地吃撑了，觉得腹部难受，生无可恋。

不知从什么时候起，花鹿们开始神色紧张地四下奔逃，而Bucky还眯着眼卧在地上嗳气，消化肚子里的食物。谁知一抬眼，四周冷清得可怕，唯有旁边流淌的山溪发出汩汩的声响，小树林里竟然只剩他一只鹿了。

可惜Bucky被那堆酸酸甜甜的果子糊了脑子，没嗅出空气里多了一丝异种的气味，只是感到有点口渴，于是撑起身子慢慢迈步到溪边，俯下身子喝起水来。

也就是这时，骄傲的百兽之王踏入了Bucky所在的领地。

打算来饱餐一顿的Steve站定了身子，意气风发地抬起高贵头颅的一刹那，就看到了一个漂亮的、小小的、圆滚滚的鹿屁股。

虽然并不是同一个物种，他不应该对着一只鹿的屁股感到兴奋，但Steve却顿时有种想要捂住眼睛大喊“啊！我不是故意偷看”的心情。然而那只鹿还在天不怕地不怕地喝着水，小屁股翘得高高的，带了些斑点的的棕色尾巴下面覆着白色的绒毛，还在一甩一甩，不时露出尾巴下方那嫩粉色的洞——

噢这个世界太疯狂了。

Steve还在心里捶胸哀叹，根本不敢细看那两条后腿间的美景。可当他思考起了自己为什么要为一只雄鹿的屁股而凝神注视的时候，他突然想起了自己此行而来的目的，他并不是要为跨物种交配作出新的突破，而是来觅食的呀。

再次坚定了信念后，Steve的动作开始变得果断起来。他摆出了进攻的姿势，双眼紧紧地盯着对方的身子。

就在这时，那只鹿刚好已经喝饱了，转过身想要朝反方向离开。Steve眼疾手快，抓住了这个大好的机会，后脚用力一蹬，猛地扑身向前，以泰山压顶之势从后面压住了这只花鹿。

“咦——！！呦呦？！呦呦呦！！”（我靠！他妈的什么玩意儿！）

被扑倒的花鹿立刻奋力地挣扎了起来，然而就在他发出悲鸣的一瞬间，Steve强硬的动作竟突然变得停滞了。他像是不敢相信一样，用爪子掰过花鹿的身子，震惊地发现这只美丽的拥有销魂屁股的花鹿，竟然是他以前的好伙伴Bucky。

说到他和Bucky的往事，那就要追溯到很久以前了。当时的Steve还是一只刚出生不久的小狮子，瘦小虚弱，像只猫仔一般，同龄的小狮子们都不屑于和他玩耍，只有一只叫做Bucky的花鹿常常来看他，偷偷地带他去草原上玩。

尽管并不是同一个物种，但Steve喜欢他，无论是变成人身的棕发蓝眼的小天使，还是维持兽态的花鹿，Steve都喜欢。可以这么说，Bucky就是Steve的早恋对象，而且不仅是同性恋，还是异种恋——确确实实有生殖隔离的恋爱。不过对于Steve来说，他才不介意Bucky能不能为他生一只小狮子呢，他只要和Bucky在一起就足够了。

然而之后的发展就跟天底下的悲剧走向所差无几，一次巨大的风暴将他们两个种族彻底分开了。Steve伤心欲绝，还以为娇弱的素食动物无一逃脱不了厄运，可现在看来，他的Bucky竟然还活得好好的。

Steve喜不自胜，连移动都忘记了，只是压住Bucky惊喜地嚎叫：“嗷嗷？！嗷嗷嗷——！”

（Bucky？！我是Steve啊！）

谁知Bucky像是一点都没认出他来，细瘦的四肢乱蹬，被吓了个半死，声嘶力竭地叫道：“呦呦！呦呦呦呦——？！”

（妈呀夭寿啦！能不能说人话？！）

 

2.

一狮一鹿对着耗了半天，Steve才发觉他们这个样子根本无法交流，于是立马松开前爪，当着Bucky的面变回了人身。

得到自由的Bucky喘了口气，回过神来定睛一看，发现竖在自己面前的是一个赤裸而完美的男人躯体，背着光的高大身影几乎将他完全罩住。Bucky紧张地往后缩了缩，可是男人反倒越来越靠近，他顿时煞白了脸，神色惊惶想要爬起来逃走，而Steve难抑激动之情，一把抓住他的后腿顺势抱了起来，嘴里还喊着“感谢上帝！我终于找到你了，Bucky！”

Bucky被炸响在耳畔的声音给吓回了人形，他抓着Steve的手臂，脚尖好不容易点回到地上，方才松了口气。可当他一抬起眼，就被这熟悉的脸孔惊得差点说不出话来。

“天呐！你……”Bucky终于看清了对方的样子，一时间无法相信自己的眼睛，“你是Steve？”

听到对方呼唤着自己的名字，声线甚至和过去一样软糯甜美，感动不已的Steve不禁用力点了点头，猛地将失散多年的梦中情人抱入怀中。紧紧相拥了好一阵之后，Bucky才困难地从男人怀里抬起头，睁着一双圆溜溜的蓝眼睛凝视着他。

“Steve……没想到还能再见到你……”

他的声音带有哽咽，望着Steve的眼神分明是心疼。自从那次灾难之后，他再没能碰触到他细心照顾的小Stevie了。可现在他们再度重逢，他的双手也因欣喜而发颤，他缓慢地抚摸着男人虬结的肌肉，感受着面前这具比以前壮实许多的肢体，然而摸着摸着，他就停了下来。

“等下……你怎么……长得那么大了……”

Bucky的语气有点怀疑，目光扫到Steve雄伟的下身，立刻装作什么也没看到地撇开视线。可惜Steve根本没有注意到他说了些什么，在这个时间点，Steve甚至把那些弱肉强食之类的生存守则抛到了脑后，灼灼的视线描绘着Bucky的每一寸轮廓。他觉得自己肯定是草原上最幸福的狮子，他的小花鹿回来了，甚至比以前还要令他心驰神往。

如今长开了的Bucky肢体柔韧纤长，脸蛋依旧圆圆的，精致俏皮的五官十分可爱。变回人形的Bucky还保留了形状优美的鹿角以及柔软的红棕色鹿耳朵。在那桃子般圆润的屁股上方，一条鹿尾巴从尾椎延伸出来，覆了层细腻的绒毛，色泽鲜艳，油亮的红棕色和白皙的肌肤相衬，看得人怦然心动。

Steve不禁坦然了，这么看来，方才见到鹿屁股就把持不住的自己完全是可以理解的，毕竟Bucky不是随便的什么鹿，而是他肖想了多年的初恋，他的小甜鹿，他的心之所属。

成年后的Steve更能理解自己对Bucky的欲望是怎么一回事，面对爱慕对象活色生香的肉体，他不性奋才怪。

Bucky被Steve盯得毛毛的，即便面前的Steve是熟识，他却总有种不好的预感。

沉浸在复杂情绪中的他目光游移，并没有意识到此刻正有一只手探向他的身后，直到敏感的鹿尾巴被突然握住，他才吓得一个激灵，差点跳了起来。

但Steve用双臂牢牢禁锢住他，一下子就埋进他的颈窝，伸出热乎乎的舌头不停地舔了起来，把Bucky舔得浑身发麻，很快就软了身体。

在那啧啧不断的口水声中，Steve逐渐往下舔，把Bucky胸前一大片白嫩的肌肤舔得发红，但却热热的挺舒服。

也许Steve是在表达友好吧——Bucky这么思忖着，但他转念一想，又觉得好像有哪里不对，他们现在可是人形啊，难道Steve不觉得奇怪吗？

就在Bucky一边犹豫要不要提醒Steve，一边把男人的金发抓得乱糟糟的时候，他感到自己后方那个羞耻的洞被手指轻轻蹭了一下，霎时起了浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。他连忙闭紧眼睛，以鸵鸟心态自我催眠，想着这一切都是幻觉。但可怕的是，他柔软的入口下一秒就被男人的指尖微微戳开了，还色情地揉了揉边缘稚嫩的穴肉。

Bucky当场就呆若木鸡，恍如遭受了晴天霹雳。

隔了好久，Bucky被吓飞的意识才飞了回来，仰起头发出了一声惊恐的尖叫。分散在山地四处的花鹿听到Bucky的声音都惊呆了，以为他们年轻貌美的头儿从此要与他们阴阳两隔，不少母鹿当场就两眼一黑，悲伤地哭倒在地。

等到那天午后，Bucky回到了鹿群，一切才平和了许多。花鹿们忐忑地进行日常活动，嚼着枝芽喝着溪水凑成一堆，余光瞄着不远处的小溪边——只见一头金棕色的大型雄狮正跟在一只小巧玲珑的花鹿背后，寸步不离，看起来感情好得不得了。

“头儿在干嘛，为什么不叫那只东西走开……看着好吓人。”

“嘘，别吵，要不是Bucky求情我们还能在这唠嗑吗？别多管闲事。”

两只母鹿简短地交谈了一会儿，就看见狮子像是撒娇一般蹭起了花鹿，直接把他蹭得倒在了地上。原本安静的鹿群此时更加安静了，他们眼睁睁地看着帅气英勇的首领被压在狮子身下，脑袋从蓬松的鬃毛下探出，一双见到母鹿都不会泛起波澜的大眼睛水汪汪的，满是柔情。

“好像不太对……”

“我也觉得……”

几只嚼着草的花鹿惊讶地张着嘴，草渣都掉到了地上。有只年长的花鹿貌似不以为意，看到狮子去嗅花鹿的屁股的时候只是安慰伙伴说“狮子嘛，嗅嗅气味而已，正常正常。”

而当狮子压着花鹿浑身上下舔个不停的时候，他沉默了一会儿，和同伴打哈哈说“头儿和他的狮子朋友感情真是好啊”，众鹿只得尴尬地陪着笑。结果下一刻，他们就看到狮子站起身来，张口把花鹿衔在嘴里，然后慢悠悠地迈动步伐，就这样把他们的首领叼走了。

花鹿们愣在原地，目送着狮子轻而易举地把首领带离了他们的视线。

过了好一会儿，鹿群中才炸了个鸡飞狗跳，花鹿们一只只急得团团转，尖叫着“完蛋啦头儿要被狮子吃掉啦！”

 

3.

早晨的小树林空气清新，日头正好，山溪上游的风景更是美不胜收。Steve坐在溪边的一块大岩石上，从后面抱住了光溜溜地坐在自己的大腿上的Bucky。

他的脸上洋溢着幸福的喜悦，脑袋不停蹭着Bucky的颈窝，身后的狮子尾巴欢快地甩来甩去。Steve觉得Bucky的身体小小的滑滑的，手感特别好，于是紧抱着不撒手，在炎炎夏日也不嫌热得慌。

Bucky则是全身僵硬，虽然他不介意和Steve那么亲密地抱在一块儿，但是有根沉甸甸的火热柱状物总是抵着自己的屁股，就跟活物一般还会勃动，不经意间就会滑入他的臀缝之中。他紧张得直冒冷汗，一方面觉得直接提出来会伤感情，另一方面他也不太清楚狮子的习性，谁知他们是不是成年了就会全天候勃起待机的呢。

“Steve啊，我跟你说件事儿……”犹豫了好半天，Bucky才讷讷地开口。

“怎么了？”听到Bucky主动开始话题的Steve眼睛都亮了，温和的语气里难掩欣喜。Bucky回头看着他，发现他天空般湛蓝的澄澈双眸里倒映的尽是自己的大头特写，当下感到有点心虚。

他定了定神，底气不足地舔了下嘴唇，开口说道：“你不觉得我们这样有点怪吗？”

“哪里怪？”

“就是……整天抱在一起，”他思索了一会儿，才决定把“连吃喝拉撒睡都形影不离”给吞回肚子里，“已经连续五天了，在这期间我们甚至没回领地和自己的族人说上一句话。”

而Steve只是一言不发地看着他，那副正义凛然的脸散发出了强烈的威慑感，也许是肉食和草食动物的本质区别，让Bucky总有些胆战心惊。

“难道不是因为我们久别重逢，情难自制吗？”Steve像是完全没有抓到重点。

“……不我的意思是，现在我的族人都……都以为我和你……搞在了一起。”

“我们难道没有搞在一起吗？”

Steve直率的话语如同一记闷雷，吓得Bucky差点一屁股坐到地上。

“没有没有！我们当然没有搞在一起！我们什么时候搞过？！”Bucky双手紧抓着Steve的肩膀，不敢置信地摇晃起来，即便Steve的上身在他的动作下几乎纹丝不动，“我们搞过？什么时候？在哪？”

Steve叹了口气，把情绪激动的小鹿重新抱回怀里，他觉得Bucky急得跳脚要讨说法的样子倒是可爱得紧，脸涨红了不说，蓝宝石般的双眼还睁得大大的，真是他阳光明媚的小天使。

“在我们重逢的第一天，我就捅了你的屁股，只不过才进去个头你就哭得稀里哗啦，说疼得厉害，所以我只好抽出来在你的大腿间来了一发——总的来说，你确实帮我弄了出来，我们确实算是搞过了。”

听完男人用无奈却满怀怜爱的回忆口吻说完这几句话，Bucky才意识到好像是有这么一回事，但由于太过丢人所以他早就把这段记忆埋入了大脑深处，结果Steve几秒前又给他刨了出来，还加深了他对这件糗事的印象。

“可……我……你……”Bucky觉得自己连说话都不利索了，“你不是因为太过激动所以才……提前发情……见人就插吗？”

Steve垮下了脸，看上去好像有点受伤。

“狮子才不会一激动就插人呢，我们也是有尊严的。”

他见Bucky呆愣愣的没有反应，于是添油加醋地补了一句：“再说了，如果我那天进入了发情期，你现在早就走不动路了。”

Bucky突然有种毛骨悚然的感觉，“可是……你又没发情，为什么要搞我……莫非你……”他说着说着就悟出了什么，这么仔细琢磨下来，他才发现这件事的信息量有多大，原本为了帮助好友平安度过发情期的善意举动也瞬间变了味。

“你不会是喜欢我吧？”

“是啊，我当然喜欢你。”Steve爽朗地笑了起来，露出一口大白牙，像是松了一口气的样子。随后他像是想到了什么，用一种让Bucky感到愧疚的表情望着他，喃喃道：“我还以为我们是两情相悦的。”

我的苍天大地啊，我根本不知道啊！Bucky的内心悲喜交加五味杂陈，表情已经从震惊过度变为呆滞了。他确实没有想到Steve对他是这样的心情，不，应该说，每当他瞧出了那么点端倪，有那么一点点怦然心动的小火花出现的时候，都被他及时阻止，掐灭在摇篮里了。

至于Bucky自己，他一直在用“Steve还那么小我怎么可能会对他有非分之想”这句话给自己洗脑，还把Steve当作他天真可爱嗷嗷待哺的小猫崽呢，结果小猫崽都长大成狮吵着要交配了，他才一拍大腿如梦初醒。

敢情Steve对他的情愫没被扼杀，反而随着时间小火慢炖，被熬得更加浓稠了。

不管怎么样，他终于理顺了自己的思路，但不知为何神情却比一开始还要忧郁了许多。Steve在一旁谨慎地察言观色，用手指小心地戳戳Bucky的腰，谁知Bucky嗖地滑下了他的身子，眼神忽闪着躲得老远，不敢看向他。

“Bucky……你为什么离我那么远，你觉得被我喜欢是一件很可耻的事？你不喜欢我？”

“不，不是！”Bucky下意识地反驳，“只是……这一切发生得太快了……我，我都不知道该用什么表情面对你了，我真的，真的需要冷静一下。”

Steve倒是没想到自己告白的冲击力会比捅Bucky屁股这事儿还要厉害，他沉默了一会儿就站了起来，气势逼人地朝Bucky靠近，只见Bucky连连后退了好几步，摆着手说：“不不不你先别过来……”

被拒绝的Steve顿时垂下了眼，Bucky甚至觉得那双狮子耳朵也跟着垂了下来，看上去受到了很大的打击。Bucky不免有些于心不忍，平心而论，他怎么可能不喜欢Steve呢？但是，照顾幼崽的喜欢和与情人打炮的喜欢总归是不一样的，就算要朝跨物种同性恋方向发展，他也总得花点时间跨越内心的那一道坎。

“……这样吧，Steve，你先给我点思考的时间，”Bucky想了好久才这么开口说道，“等我想清楚了对你的感情，一定会给你答复的。”

他小心翼翼地把话说完，抬眼打量对方的神色。只见Steve叹了口气，用那双蓝眸深情地凝望着他：“你要思考多久？别让我等一辈子。”

“就一个上午。”

Bucky回答道，心里纳闷着Steve是从哪儿学来这种言情台词的。

 

4.

在那之后，Steve就待在那块大岩石上，坐等Bucky从对岸的小树林里出来。

一开始Steve还是很有信心的，虽说他与Bucky分开了那么多年，但他相信他俩情深意重，一直以来的细水长流演变成难分难解的羁绊，绝不似寻常动物间的感情，Bucky一定是喜欢他的。

结果是，他怀着对未来的美好憧憬等到了大中午，姿势换了无数个，瞪得对面的树林都快着火了也没见Bucky出来。

这时Steve心里已经有点七上八下了。他突然想起花鹿可是很胆小的动物，该不会自己太过直抒胸臆，反倒把Bucky给吓跑了？他说是要一个人静静，谁知道是不是想借机逃得远远的——

想到这儿Steve猛地摇了摇头。不可能，Bucky绝对没有那么孬。再怎么说Bucky也是一只风流倜傥四处留情的花鹿，小时候向他表白过的各门各纲动物多得去了，就算是面对大猩猩也没被吓跑，更何况是他舐犊情深的Steve呢？

Bucky一定是需要更多时间消化内心情感罢了。

Steve顿觉豁然开朗，前途一片大好光明。于是他放下心来，趴回草地上继续等待。

随着时间一分一秒流逝，Steve又觉得不太对了。他想起自己前不久还用老二捅了Bucky屁股，现在回想起来，他觉得自己当时实在太冲动太鲁莽了。不是他自夸，就算Bucky不怕他这只狮，如今也一定对他的老二心有余悸，想逃得越远越好。

Steve简直不敢想下去，只能眼巴巴地等着，而等到的却是路过树林的其他动物，乱七八糟的品种都有，就是没见到令他眼前一亮的曼妙身姿。

眼看天空的颜色变了好几次，从蓝到黄再到布满了红霞，Steve等得望眼欲穿，一只乌鸦还煞风景地落在他背上，东啄啄西啄啄，被Steve恼火地用尾巴赶跑了，但紧接着就飞过一大群乌鸦，扯着嗓子凄声哀鸣，后面跟了一只看上去有点面熟的猎鹰，还用莫名其妙的眼神瞥了Steve一眼。

被比自己低等的动物嘲笑的感觉原来这般苍凉，作为狮王的Steve第一次陷入了深深的哀愁中，无法自拔。

就这样忐忑地等到太阳落山，Steve的一腔愁苦变成了浓重的担忧。Bucky说什么也不该思考那么久，也不可能无情地把他晾在这儿，自己却跑回了家——这么想着，Steve感到不寒而栗：糟糕，Bucky该不会是被其他的肉食动物逮到了，正抓回去想要大快朵颐吧？

脑中闪过的血淋淋画面让Steve头晕目眩，当下就紧张得不得了，连忙从草地上爬了起来，飞身跳过了小溪，钻进树丛中找起了Bucky的身影。

一路上寂静得可怕，Steve着急地在林间飞奔，大喊着Bucky的名字，踩醒了无数睡眠中的动物，引来骂声一片。可惜找寻了半天，也不见Bucky的任何影踪。Steve急得都快发疯了，不停在心中祈祷，希望Bucky平安无事。他安慰自己说道：Bucky一定只是掉坑里了，一定是的，他的宝贝Bucky最爱掉坑里了所以这次也一定是掉坑里了。

所幸，他出色的嗅觉终究帮上了忙。虽然有点变态，但他可不会认错Bucky标志性的体味。顺着空气中令人心安的微弱气味，他穿过了树林，停在了一片宽敞开阔的平地上。

Steve静默地站在那里，瞪着前方大概十码的位置，也就是Bucky气味最浓郁的地方——那个黑黢黢的大坑。

他的心理活动万分精彩，一边震惊地在心中大叫“我的妈呀Bucky还真掉坑里了啊”，一边在胸口划十字感谢上帝，一边怜爱地感叹“这么可爱的事，果然只有我的Bucky才能做得出来”。他决定不再浪费时间，赶紧跑到那个大坑边上，往里面看去。

果不其然，Bucky就躺在里面，早已变回了花鹿的模样。

他累得气喘吁吁，正对着Steve可怜巴巴地呦呦叫唤，虚弱的模样看得Steve心都要碎了，连忙变回狮子跳了下去，把Bucky叼在嘴里，再蹦出了坑。

终于脱险的Bucky感觉自己累成了狗。他只不过是思考得太过出神，结果走出了树林不说，还掉进了坑里，引以为豪的大长腿也没派上用场——毕竟他力量不够跳不上去。在这黑乎乎的坑里被困了这么大半天，害得Bucky差点连幽闭恐惧症都要犯了，真是丢脸丢大发了。

可如今，他看着月光下Steve紧张的表情，顿时鼻子一酸，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒就掉了下来。

当Bucky还困在坑里的时候，他害怕极了，生怕自己饿死在这儿，风化成鹿干都见不上Steve最后一面。他后怕地扑进Steve的怀里大哭，将眼泪擦到他的鬃毛上，随后便感受到Steve宽厚的狮掌圈过他的身体，安慰似的压在身下，用湿热的舌头不停地舔着他，爱抚的暖意蔓延到四肢，升腾而起，化为心中难以言明的幸福与依恋。

Bucky顿时觉得完蛋了，患难见真情，他好像恋爱了。

他用了一天的时间来思考自己是不是喜欢Steve，结果发现，自己对Steve的感情他妈的是爱啊。

Bucky被自己感动得痛哭流涕，钻进Steve的怀里哇哇大哭。Steve虽然感到有点纳闷，以前Bucky掉坑里都没见他那么激动，难道越长大还越幼稚了不成？ 

但这样的Bucky实在太讨喜了，泪眼汪汪抽泣个不停，真的是一副楚楚可怜的小鹿姿态。Steve一边心疼地给他顺毛，一边咧开嘴露出了灿烂的笑容。

 

5.

等到Bucky哭了个尽兴，Steve才将他驮回了树林，停在他们常常游玩的小溪边歇息。Bucky看上去累坏了，依偎在Steve身上咕哝了几声，很快便进入了梦乡。

第二天，淡金色的阳光透过枝叶缝隙，洒在Steve的脸上，他稍稍把眼睛睁开一条缝，就看到两只棕色的鹿角在眼前晃动，再往下便是两只发颤的鹿耳朵。

意识到那是什么的时候，Steve已经清醒了，他连忙把怀里的Bucky揪了出来，发现他脸红得厉害，正神色慌乱地看着自己，湿润的蓝眼睛浸了水似的，像是哭了一场。

“Bucky？你怎么了，抖得那么厉害？”

看到Bucky把红唇被咬得鲜艳欲滴，光滑洁白的身子还在怀里难耐地扭动，Steve好不容易才压住邪念，调整好呼吸，伸手探向了Bucky的额头，偏高的温度让他心里顿时咯噔一下，忙不迭地检查起了他的身子。

“等，等下！你你你不要乱摸啊……”Bucky想伸手制止Steve的举动，谁知无力的四肢软绵绵的，根本拦不住Steve摸向他腰侧的大手。敏感的细腰只是被轻轻揉捏了下Bucky就忍不住了，嘴里发出一阵尖细的哭音，然后立刻羞得低下了头，捂住了嘴巴。

“Bucky……你……”Steve震惊地睁大眼，感到全身的气血都在朝上涌，“你到发情期了？”

“你这不废话吗……”Bucky欲哭无泪，他难受极了，一大早就被满腔的欲望憋醒，结果Steve还睡得死死的，怎么叫都叫不醒，压得他根本无法动弹，以至于Bucky现在被无法纾解的情欲折腾得敏感万分，随便摸几下都有可能高潮。

“那……那怎么办，以前你发情的时候不都是找母鹿吗？”

听到Steve说出这句话，Bucky差点没气得背过气去，他睁着毫无魄力的大眼睛，抓住Steve的肩膀一字一句地说道：“找什么鬼母鹿啊你这个笨蛋！”

他红透了脸，赤裸的身体贴上了Steve的胸膛，又羞又急地开口：“你要做的就是来操我，快点！”

这也许是Bucky能说出的最有魄力的话了，因为他刚说完，就只能趴在Steve胸膛上难受得呜呜咽咽。Steve被这个突如其来的美事震昏了头脑，好一会儿才缓过神来，立即反身将Bucky压在身下，抓过他的细手腕固定在两侧， Bucky仰面躺着，呈现出任人宰割的被动姿态。

“Bucky，你想清楚了？我可以和你交配吗？”

感受到Steve那热切的目光，Bucky却突然很想哭。自己都要被欲望憋炸了，谁知Steve还不愿意直接提枪就上，当初是谁二话不说捅人屁股的啦。如今为了缓解全身的燥热，Bucky只好用最无辜惹人怜爱的眼神望向Steve，和他耳鬓厮磨，小声说道：

“是的Steve，我喜欢你……我……我想要你的肉棒……”

一瞬间Steve的眼里就闪过了欣喜的光芒，性奋得难以自持。来自真爱的邀请绝对是最佳诱饵，而Bucky还没来得及做好心理准备，就看着Steve一手握住他的双脚脚踝提起来，露出他白嫩的小屁股，大腿间还遮羞一般夹着毛茸茸的棕红色鹿尾巴。

“呜哇，等一下！”他觉得自己的屁股凉飕飕的，一低头才发现，原来Steve掀开了他的尾巴，将他的阴茎和后面的粉嫩小洞暴露在空气中，Bucky忍不住低声抱怨：“你一定要用这么羞耻的姿势吗……”

“没错，既然我们都是夫妻了，以后更羞耻的事都得做个遍的，你得习惯。”

夫妻是怎么回事啊，Steve你这人怎么得寸进尺呢！Bucky在心里叫苦不迭，却只能眼睁睁地看着Steve俯下身来，大手探进他的股间，揉捏起了那小巧的蜜洞。

“嗯……感觉好怪……”Bucky偏过头咬着自己的手指，不敢看向Steve。尽管看不到，却甚至能感受到Steve手指的纹路，他的小洞也被按摩得舒服极了，柔韧的穴口箍着Steve的手指，湿滑的的肉壁一吮一咬地，往热乎乎的内里吞。

“Bucky，你的里面好软，而且又湿又热……”

Steve赞叹道，低头在那白皙的大腿内侧嘬了一口，Bucky的反应十分剧烈，立刻怕痒地想夹紧大腿，却只能被他强硬掰开，继续用手指抠弄柔软的内壁。

他觉得小鹿的身体香喷喷的，滑溜溜的触感完全激起了肉食动物的野性，令他忍不住伸出舌头，舔起了冰凉的肌肤，直把Bucky的会阴和股间舔得湿淋淋一片。白得透亮的皮肤上附着层水光，两腿间湿泞得就像刚刚高潮的母鹿喷溅出了爱液。

“我觉得你很享受，”看到Bucky眯着眼睛羞红满脸的样子，Steve顿了顿，似乎是想到了些什么，随即露出了阴沉的表情，“难道你以前被插过？”

“什……什么被插过？”Bucky恍惚中听到Steve的话，简直气不打一处来，“我在你心里那么不自爱吗！我……我之前只被你捅过屁股而已……除此之外，我那里谁都没碰过……”

他越说越小声，越觉得不对，因为Steve看向他的眼神明显炽热异常，还掺杂了其他的情感，像是赞叹和惊讶，还有莫名其妙的感动。

“不对啊，”Steve仍在喃喃自语，“那你怎么会爽，你是母的吗？”

“……见鬼的Steve你不操我也不要污蔑我啊！谁他妈是母的了，你不要瞧不起敏感体质！”

Bucky气得鼓起了脸颊，可是声音却细弱得很，有气无力地维护自己的尊严，结果Steve听完露出笑脸，一下子扑上前把Bucky抱进怀里，十分喜爱似的磨蹭着他的脑袋。

“我知道我知道，”Steve满意的口吻里带着浓浓的幸福，“我只是在逗你啊，Bucky。你真好，真甜，就连生气也那么可爱，让我好想吃了你，你哪里都那么香……”

这番话简直倏地让Bucky红透了脸，支支吾吾地说不出话。小花鹿一定是惯坏了他的猫崽了，甚至都没想过训斥他一顿。

而此时的Steve已经埋入了Bucky的胸口，急色地吮吻起了好看的锁骨和胸膛，嘬出了许多莓红的吻痕。火热的舌头接着往下，玩起了Bucky嫩红的乳头，舌尖戳着乳头上脆弱的小孔，接着整颗含入嘴中当软糖般轻咬，最后重重一吸。

“呜啊啊！不，不要啊！”Bucky羞耻得不行，又麻又痒的感觉直冲下身，被吸得连腰都软了。他双手推拖着Steve的脑袋，却发现Steve非但不放开他的乳头，还将沉甸甸的大肉棒挤着他后面的小洞，烫得穴口下意识地收缩，反而吮了坚硬的龟头一口。

Steve粗重的呼吸喷在Bucky的胸口，随后下身猛地一挺，野兽般硕大的性器强硬地破开了洞口，直挺挺地塞到了最里面。

“啊啊！Steve！疼，好疼……”Bucky的眼泪瞬间就掉了下来，和第一次一样，Steve完全没有预兆地捅了他的屁股，只不过这次一杆进洞，粗壮的阴茎完整地嵌进了窄小的肠道里。他紧跟着就抽噎了起来，哭得泪水涟涟，两条小细腿无力地拍打Steve的脊背。

“上帝……你里面好舒服，热得不可思议……”Steve的眼神完全暗了下来，捞起Bucky的双腿就开始大力顶撞，几乎把他瘦小的身子折成两半。

“呜呜不……不……求你了……不要那么用力……”即使知道交配时的肉食动物最为危险，但Bucky还是忍不住求饶出声。

“哪有……刚破了人家处……就……就插个不停的……”Bucky被快速而猛烈的抽插磨得屁股火辣辣的疼，连说话都断断续续的，“这样……怎……怎么可能会爽到……”

Steve看着Bucky一边哭一边抱怨，眼睛红红的，还因为过快的操干而呛到，可怜的模样简直招人疼惜，却当真是诱人极了。Steve忍不住在猛插那紧窄的肉穴同时俯下身来，吻住Bucky红彤彤的嘴巴，并伸手揉起了他的鹿耳朵。

诶，诶诶，怎么突然接吻了？！

Bucky睁大了眼睛，像情窦初开的小母鹿一样，酡红了脸，害羞地凝视Steve深蓝的眼眸。Steve的吻技好得可怕，才几秒就将Bucky舔吮得头晕脑胀，乖乖地伸出舌头跟他缠卷嬉戏，就连紧绷的双腿也放松了不少。趁着那柔韧的肉穴微微舒张，Steve的肉棒再次杵进，直顶向嫩肠道的最深。

“啊啊救命！！停，停停，快停……”Bucky尖叫了起来。龟头连番对着他的敏感点挤弄，无数的电流四散炸开，让他浑身颤个不停，只能慌张地紧抱住Steve。

“怎么了，宝贝？这里舒服吗？”Steve又狠戳了几下，直把Bucky捅得抽抽搭搭，眼神迷乱，紧窄的小屁股都夹得更紧了些。

“不，不要……再……再撞就要尿了……”Bucky将脑袋埋得低低的，羞耻得不敢看他。而这恰恰扣动了最后的扳机，Steve捏紧了他的臀肉，勃大的阴茎开始猛烈戳刺Bucky脆弱至极的敏感点，将他插得哭叫痉挛，没几下就射出了白花花的精液，顺着流淌进了股间，还弄脏了他漂亮的尾巴。

高潮后的Bucky直喘着气，等意识渐渐清明了起来，他便不顾刚刚爽到的事实，开始发起牢骚。

“Steve！都说不要撞了你偏不，结果……你害我就这么射了！”Bucky气得咬牙切齿，白皙的脸蛋却依旧红晕未散，沾满了泪水，毫无威慑力。

“别气了，Bucky。”Steve忍不住笑了出来，抱着他站起身，肉棒瞬间插进了他向下落的屁股，Bucky慌乱地惊叫起来，却被Steve撞得臀肉啪啪作响，透明的肠液都被挤得飞溅出来，两腿间湿得不像话。

之后Steve还用一手圈住了Bucky的阴茎，拇指摁着顶端的小孔，“我帮你堵住不就行了。”

Bucky满脸绯红，直接被噎得无话可说。

这种体位带来的刺激太大了，他几乎是悬空被巨大的肉刃贯穿，却是被操得越来越舒爽，小屁股被捅开之后只要有肉棒摩擦便兴奋得湿润起来，Bucky甚至想要Steve塞住他的洞就别再动了，省得发出那些令人难堪的淫靡水声。

“Bucky，你真是好操……”Steve搂着Bucky青涩的肉体，摆出了最便于自己插干的姿势，“我的小母鹿，你看你这淫荡的身子，简直是为我而生的。”

“天呐……Steve……”Bucky感觉肉穴都要被野兽的阴茎插坏了，却还是控制不住自己老母鸡的心态，泪眼汪汪抬起头，“是谁……是谁教你这种话的……我……我可爱天真的Steve……呜呜……怎么会……会说这种下流的话……”

Steve无奈地看着Bucky又哭得稀里哗啦，在交配途中居然还伤感起来了，直看得Steve差点嫉妒起了以前的自己。

于是操出了Bucky第二次高潮后，Steve便开始抱着Bucky打屁屁，将两瓣桃子般的臀肉打得粉红，逼得他保证好好听话，并深刻理解到他的小猫崽已经长大了，不仅会说下流话，而且还能惩罚他，操哭他，就算Bucky嘤嘤求饶也没用。

而Bucky被自己带大的小狮子这么对待，看上去却好像并没有不高兴。以往的发情期都是草草而过，但现在有喜欢的人陪着，对两人来讲都是别样的体验。Bucky即使觉得羞耻，也任由Steve把他压在草地上交配，累了就搂成一团打滚嬉闹，看上去幸福快乐极了。

TBC


End file.
